Soul and Maka's true love
by Mallon Dark Dragon
Summary: this is a little bonus fanfic just for you guys. I hope you love or at least like it. As usual please follow me or leave a comment about my story. You should really check out some of Alyss Undead story's they are really great especially if your a fan of zelda and homestuck. Please send me a personal rating of what i did good and what I can do better with. Thx.


**True Love Awaits**

**The Day Of The Assignment: Maka's P.O.V intro;**

I sat at my desk with soul to my right and crona to my left.

"Today, we will dissect a ring tailed leomard." Stien instructs as he brought in a cage. _ Uh my, please not another dissection. _

"No affence but, we allready dissected one of those squirreled leomard things." Soul smirked. Stien starred at Soul and I as if we just told him to quit his job. Which we both new wouldn't be taken seriously.

"You better not piss him off, who knows who he'd want to dissect next?" I wisper to soul as I get out the dictionary from the desk/cuppord.

"Don't hit me, I'm not in the mood Maka." Soul wispers. I look at him concerned.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing, really." He explains as he puts his focus back on stien who was listening in on the whole conversation.

"Soul, when in the year, when I was teaching has we dissected a ringtailed leomard?" Stein asks soul trying to break apart the confusion. I just shut my mouth and concentrated on stien.

"I don't know, like some time the first week you became our teacher." Soul answers mockingly.

"Fine, have it your way. Soul, Maka...Go home, you have been dismissed from class. But be in this class at 6:30 instead of 8 for extra lessons." Stien ordered. At that moment a grabed my dictionary and threw it at soul causing him to fly out of his chair onto the floor with blood sprewing from the hit like a fountain.

"Good hit Maka." Stien compliments as he stares at the uncousious white haired boy infront of him on the floor.

"I'll take him home now." I say as I grab his arm and drag him out of the room.

"Damn it maka, I asked you not to hit me." He hisses as he opens his eyes slightly to see I was dragging him down the hall to the parking lot so he could drive us home.

"You made me soul." I say as I sadly drag him to the parking lot. He used his free hand and grabbed my hand which was dragging him.

"Maka...why are you sad?" He asks as I turn and face him with upset eyes.

"I'm not sad, you scare me with how your acting." I say as I lightly set him down on the ground. He was in a sitting pasition.

"How do I scare you?" He asks as he grabs my hand and pulls me down so I was at his level.

"Okay let's go over all the strange things you have done. One, you stopped eating as much. Two, you've been depressed lately. Three, you don't talk that much to anyone anymore." I explain as I get in my criss cross position. He looked at me concerned and grabed my hand and held it in his. This caused me to blush a tinny bit.

"You sure you want me to explain?" He asks as he blushes a bit himself. _What the hell was he thinking? I don't know what he's planning. No matter what he can't find out my secret, its already hard enough on me actually keeping the secret._ Soul smiles as he sees that I was blushing at the same time I was deep in thought. At this point I was still blushing and well unaware that we were still holding hands.

**~FLASHBACK~The previous day. Soul's P.O.V.**

"So, who do you like?" Kid asked as he glared at me evily.

"Really, you wanna know? How about you say who you like?" I ask as I lean back on the couch. Kid had come over wanting to know why I was so down lately. But right as we sat down, it was like he read my mind.

"I will answer that later but first, why have you been down?" He asked as he leaned back too.

"If you tell anyone what I'm about to tell you then I will personally go to your house and completely destroy only half of it so it wouldn't be summetrical!" I hissed as I squinted my eyes at him.

"Okay, I won't tell anyone." He promised as if he was trying not to cry.

"Well, everyday its been getting harder and harder to talk to Maka. She just keeps getting sexier and sexier. Yah, you caught me. I like Maka, and well, I can't tell her no matter what because it could break the bond we already have." I explain guiltily to the young shinigami.

"Let me ask this. Do you know how she feels about you?" Kid asks. I shrug my shoulders signalling I don't know the answer.

"I can't talk to her the way I could a few years ago, Its becoming almost imposible to hold back." I continue becoming a little embarrased.

"I know maka, if you were tell her how you feal, and if she doesn't feel the same, she wouldn't let that get between you partnership as a wepon and miester. All I can say is if you want her that badly, Take your chances knowing that she is loyal and kind in heart. She would never turn on you even if you to hated eachother, you guys would still be able to fight well." Kid explains putting true facts into my head. I nodded my thanks to him as he walked out the door, luckily for me, maka was shoping.

**~Flashback over~ Soul's P.O.V.**

"Soul, I am your partner. You should know you can tell me anything." Maka conforts sweetly. _Damn! Now she's getting in my head. Kid was right though, Maka wouldn't let this get between our partnership if it didn't end well. _

"Close you eyes and stand up." I said calmly, even though I knew I was extremly nervous. Maka stood up and closed her eyes as I instructed her to do. This told me that she trusted me. When she stood up she was close to a wall. This made it perfect for what I was going to do.

"Keep your eyes closed, I'm sorry if this upsets you." I say normally. At that moment I stood up and released maka's hand.

**Maka's P.O.V.**

_ What was he thinking? I wanted to know but I didn't want to listen to what he was acctually thinking, unless I had no choice. This wasn't really an emergency allthough I was actually quite nervous of what might happen. _Out of nowhere I felt soul lightly lay his hands on my shoulders. I obeyed him and continued to keep my eyes closed even though I feared he might do something embarasing. He was close to me now, I fealt him right infront of me. Suddenly I felt him lightly kiss me on my right cheeck. This caused me to blush majorly as I was almost as red as a cherry.

"Your so beautiful when you blush." Soul coments as he moves his hands down to my back. I couldn't stop smileing no matter what happened. He tightened his arms causing me to get close to him so now I could easily tell he was hugging me. I put my hands on his shoulders and layed my head on his chest.

"I loved you Maka." He wispered into my ear. Once again, I couldn't stop smiling. It was worth it. I opened my eyes and look around to see that class was still in session.

"Maka, will you go out with me?" He asked as I turned my head to the right so my ear was on his chest.

"Yes, It would mean everything to go out with you soul." I answered sweetly as I continued laying in his arms. I could feel him blush, he slightly became warmer. He closed his eyes as he savored ever moment of our hug.

"lets go home before it starts raining." Soul wispers as he picks me up bride style. I rap my arms around his neck as he carries me out to the motercycle. he lets me down and we get on the motercycle and ride home.

**Chapter 1: Love storm**

Soul grabs my left hand in his right hand and we walk up to our appartment. Of course I was blushing the whole way. We walk in and see from the clock on the wall over our leather couch that it was 10:30 am. I let go of him and take my bag to my room were i just tossed it on my bed. Soul just threw his bag on the floor of his messy bedroom. *BOOOM!* Lightning and thunder struck loudly and brightly. I was at my desk now reading 'The Giver'. It was my homework assignment to read and write a summery of what I read. The thunder boomed again causing me to jump at the sudden noise.

"Damn thunder, can't you tell i'm trying to do my fucking homework." I hissed as I set my pencil down on my paper and pulled out my earphones from my desk drowor and plug them into my phone that was layying ontop of a stack of books on the corner of my desk. I grabbed my phone and turned it on.

"Really, your going to attempt to drown out the thunder after cusing it out?" Soul smirked as he stood in the doorway of my bedroom. I turn around suddenly in my chair so I was facing him.

"You heared that?" I asked blushing a bit. He nods a simple yes before giving me his famous toothly grin.

"I never thought you could curse?" He asked as he leaned agains the door frame.

"Um, well-" I mumbled before being interupted by soul speaking again.

"You can't hide it, I heared you load and clear." He smirked before getting lost into a stare into my eyes.

**Soul's P.O.V,**

_Damn, her eyes are so damn cute. no...Sexy! damn it. at least now I don't have to worry cause we are already going out, right? Well, I can give it a try?_

"Soul are you okay?" She asked concerned. At that moment I drop my gaze from her to the floor. She widened her eyes as she stood up and walked over to me.

"Soul, I'm talking to you. Are you okay?" She asked again looking deep into my eyes.

"Yah, sorry. I-I'm just well, stuck. That's all. I was stuck." I explains kinda shocked but quickly hiding it.

"Well why are you stuck-" She starts before our lips colided. The kiss went from a sudden kiss to a long passinate one that lasted like 2 minutes. I broke us apart to see her blushing feriously. I smile as I realise how sexy she was when she blushed. She rapped her armes arround my neck and pulled me into another kiss. This one wasn't as long but it was good. she tasted like mint.

**Maka's P.O.V.**

I was so in love with soul and his lips. When he kissed me it was like kissing a cloud. He didn't at all bite. he was so gentle and I could tell he enjoyed every moment of it. I was still blushing feriously as I knew that I was the one who pulled him into the kiss. We loved it though. He tasted like mint. His teeth were perfectly white like mine and always clean. I was glad he was the one who I had my first kiss with. It was beautiful. He rapped his hands around my waist and pulled me closer to him so now we were touching. I stroked my right hand through his hair. it was so soft. like how your hair is when its wet. but his was dry. I didn't really care, his hair was beautiful. I loved him ever so much. He was once again the one that broke the kiss.

"Maka, how much do you love me?" Soul asked with love in his eyes. At that question I blushed a bit.

"I would never purposly kiss someone it didn't truly love. And to answer your question I love you with all my heart." I asnwer as I gaze into his blood red eyes. At that instant a smile came across his face.

"what?" I ask curiously.

"Uh, nothing. I was just thinking about what we could do during the storm." Soul explains as he brakes his stare and turns his head to look out the window.

"I have homework I need to finish." I explain as I lay my head on his chest.

"Fine, grab your homework and everything you need for it." He instructs as he realeses me and walks out to the livingroom. So thats what I did. I grabbed my book, my notebook, a pencil with an eraser, and a thin book to write on. I carried all my stuff out to the living room where I saw soul just laying there on the couch.

"Now what?" I ask as i set all my stuff on the table infront of the couch.

"Well, now we can get confy in eachothers arms and you can do your homework." Soul explains with his toothy grin. he turns his head to look at me. I sat there for a good 2 minutes thinking about the offer before I decided that it was well worth it. So I sat right next to soul and got my stuff set so all i had to do was use my pencil to write in my note book what I read. As I got confy Soul wrapped his right arm around me so I could lean on him. After about 10 minutes of me just writing down what I read Soul rested him head on my left should and closed his eyes. He was quite for a good 30 more minutes. Now I was done with my report. I carefully set all my stuff back on the livingroom table and used my hand to take out my pigtales. Soul opened his eyes as i finished taking out my right ponytale which was the last one I needed to take out.

"Are you done with your homwork now?" Soul asked as he used his right hand which was the hand rapped around my back to gently rub it in a soothing maner. I couldn't help but smile at the sensation.

"Yes, I am finally done." I asnswer quietly. Soul Lifted his head from off my shoulder and stood up stretching his back.

"Sleep good?" I smirked with a smile. At this he gave me an evil glance.

"No, you don't make a good pillow." He smirked back.

"That is because i'm not a pillow." I explain sarcastically. He glared at me as if I just said he was a bigger wuss than the queen of all wusses. He glances at the floor as if he was sorting out his thoughts.

"Black Star, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY DAMN HOUSE!" Soul yelled with a pissed off look on his face. With that black*star came out from bathroom.

"how did you know he was in there?" I ask in shock.

"You know black*star. How long do you think he can go without making noise or bragging about himself?" Soul asks as he brings me into a kiss on the lips. This kiss was a short one though.  
Black*star stopped as he saw me in souls arms.

"nothing to see here, go on, move allong." I smirk at black*star. At that he walked out of the house while wistling.

"Now, where were we? Oh yah, I remember." Soul exclaims as he picks me up bride style and carries me off to his bedroom. I was suprised at how clean it was. I thought it would be dirtier than it was. Well, I guess I was wrong about that.

"I can hear that." Soul smirks as he glances at me and sits on the edge of the bed with me still in his arms. Suddenly I began to blush furiously._ Please don't tell me he's gonna try sex this early in the relationship._ Soul nearly fell of the bed cause of a bloody nose. I was in a bad spot, he nearly dragged me down with him. I gained posture and looked at the white haired boy the was half on the bed half not.

"Can you get me some tissue Maka?" Soul asked as the rest of him slid off the bed. He was now on his back. I quikly went to the bathroom and returned a minute later with a ball of toilet paper.

"Thanks, and next time you do that can you warn me so I don't pass out from a concussion." Soul says as he sits himself up with his hand ever his nose. I hand him the ball of tissue and sit down of the corner of the bed.

"Yah, I don't think now is a good time for remarks." I giggle lightly. Soul used half of the ball to clean himself and the other half to plug up his nose. Soul looked up at me.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on sex this early either. I just thought we could...I donno...take a nap?" Soul asks as he beggins to blush lightly.

"Sure, we can do that." I answer him with my sweet voice.

"Uh yah, and were gonna have to see what we can do about all your nosebleeds. At this rate it would seem, instead of your body making blood, its more looseing it." I giggle lightly again. Soul looked at with deep confusion in his eyes.

"Okay, to some it up, you have nose bleeds too much, its not healthy." I answer in a more serious voice than before.

"Okay? But what about you tiny-tits." Soul smirked with a smile. At this I turn away look at the closet.

"Stop calling me tiny-tits. My boobs aren't small, I just hide them so It would apear that I don't have any. I Don't like it when a lot of guys keep stareing at me, it makes me unconfterable. So I started hiding them." I yelp in anger and frusteration.

"Calm down, you don't have get all worked up. It's no big deal. And if you don't have tiny-tits than prove it to me, and I might reconcider the nick name." Soul calmly replys as he brings himself to a stand to meet my blushing face.

"Your making me aren't you?" I ask as I peir into souls eyes.

"Nope, you don't have to do anything. But if you want to drop the nickname than you have to prove me wrong." Soul explains with disire and plea in his eyes. After hearing this I get off the bed and race to my room.

"_Will my bra prove you wrong? Or do you actually have to see it?" I ask through our soul wavelength._

_"I donno? That depends. Are brave enough to go topless infront of your boyfriend?" Soul asks dirtily._

_"Damn you, you just want to see the prize you've won from the prize box." I answer angrilly and embarassed. _

_"We have only gone out for a few hours and I can't believ i'm saying this. The only way your gonna see my boobs is through sex." I explain in embarrasment. _Soul walked through my bedroom door looking even more deprived than before.

"I have a few better idea's." Soul smiles dirtily. I look at him with embarassment and shame.

"Get you a full change of clothes and meet me in the bathroom." Soul instructs as he heads off to his room. There he grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom to see me sitting on the toilet lid.

"You can't back down from this." Soul smirked as he set his set of clothes on the counter next to the sink.

"If you make me do this im gonna cry." I sadly pout. He looks at me and gives me kind eyes.

"Your not going to be the only naked one. And its not like we are infront of an entire croud or anything. It's just us. Nothing to be ashamed of." Soul soothes sweetly. I look at him with embarasment in my eyes.

"What do I get out of all this?" I asked soul confused.

"You get to see me naked, you get no more nicknames, you get a shower, What do you have to loose?" Soul answered and asked kindly.  
"What I have to loose in all this is my self pride, my dignaty, my concence. And I took a shower last night." I explain still embarassed. He saw I was still unsure of doing this. So he bagan taking off his jacket, then his shirt and began working on his belt but stopped as he realised I had my face in my hands trying to block my vision.

"Is just us being boyfriend and girlfriend not enough for us to be naked infront of one another. Do I litterally have to proppose?" Soul asked a little angry but more confused. I took my face out of my hands to show I was on the edge of tears.

"Happy? Do I really have to watch you?" I asked with eneasyness in my voice. He smiled before nodding a 'no'. In that case I burried my face back into my hands and sat there. Soul finished undoing his belt and slid off his pants. Then he slid off his boxers revialling his dick.

"Your turn." He smiled as he grabbed a towel from off the rack and rapped it around his waist.

"I hate you." I pouted as I stood up and walked over to were he was.

"Sit down and close your eyes." I instructed as I leaned against the wall. He did as he was told. I began undressing. first my shirt, then my skirt, then my bra, then my panies. I grabbed my towel and rapped it around me so I was completely covered.

"Done." I moan quickly turning fifty shades of red and pink. Soul looked up from the palms of his hands and smiles as he see's I really did undress.

"You better not tell anyone about us being naked in the same room." I moan as I walk over to soul. He turned on the shower and soon the room was filled with fog and mist. he dropped his towel and went in first.

"Close your eyes." I said before dropping my towel and stepping in the shower. The water was warm and relaxing.

"Are you gonna make me keep my eyes closed to entire time?" He asked a little upset. I looked down to the floor in shame and closed my eyes.

"You can open your eyes but i'm not going to." I pout showing more shame than before. Soul opened his eyes and saw me like this. He rapped is arms around my waist and pulled me into a conferting hug. His hug was warm and nice. The only thing I could do was rap my arms around his neck and lay my head on his chest.

"See, its not so bad." Soul explains softly. I smile and look up at him.

"I'm still mad at you though." I smirk with a smile. Soul pulled me closer to him untill we were touching. Then brought me into a kiss that lasted about 5 minutes. Soul was the one who broke the kiss.

"I guess you were right about not being so flatchested." Soul chuckled as he glanced down at my boobs. At this I realised I was almost as red as souls eyes. He looked back up at my face to see I was blushing majorly. He brings me into another kiss. This one was short but was lovely as well.

"You don't like this do you?" Soul asks as he brakes from the kiss. I just shrugged. Yah, I liked it, I just get a bit embarrassed every time he checks me out. but, I guess I could get used to it. I gently stroked all of his hair back so it was out of his face. I rapped both my arms around his neck again and brought him into a kiss.

"Yah, I could definatley get used to this." I answer while smileing after breaking from the kiss.


End file.
